The Legend of Korra: Getting Mom Back
by maila08
Summary: The kids leave to get Korra back...how far will the twins go to keep their mother safe?


Thank BG-13 who always makes this story better...

* * *

_So baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting._

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Lin asked the group. Everyone nodded at her. "As you all know, I will be taking a group of Metalbenders with us. Some will stand outside, guarding the obvious point of entry, while others will come with us."

"There will also be a group of medics outside waiting for Korra," Tenzin added. Mako let out a soft growl. How dare Amon hurt her. He was going to make him pay.

"Mako," Tonraq began. The Firebender looked at his in-laws who were hugging each other.

"Bring her back to us," Senna finished. Mako gave them a sharp nod.

"Alright everyone, move out!" the Chief yelled. And with that the group of adults left.

* * *

"Have they left?" Ami whispered.

Ty stomped her foot on the ground, feeling the vibrations. She smiled and nodded. "Yup, they just left."

"Everyone put on the uniforms." Mac instructed.

"But how are we going to get out of here without them hearing us?" Sytka asked.

"The window," Karah said as she pointed at their exit. The children smiled and put on their Metalbending uniforms. As soon as they had them on the door opened and they all froze.

"Sneaking out are we?" Zuko asked as he raised a brow. The twins gulped and nodded. The Ex-Fire Lord sighed. "Go. And may the Spirits guide you," he added with a small smile. The children quickly embraced him and he waved them off. He must have gotten soft over the years.

The elder Firebender watched as the children made their way out the window. Mac was the last one and he turned around one last time to smile and wave at him. He gave him a nod before the child disappeared. Zuko sighed again. Katara was going to kill him when she found out.

* * *

"The children are gone!" Senna yelled coming towards her husband and the two elders. Zuko slightly choked on his tea, but regained his composure. Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought you said they were sound asleep, Zuko," the elder commented.

"They were when I checked up on them," the Firebender smoothly lied.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him again. "What. Did. You. Do?"

He sighed heavily and figured he might as well get it over with. "I let them go."

"You did what?" everyone yelled.

"Are you people deaf? I said I let them go," he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Katara yelled at him.

"It was the right thing to do."

"How exactly was that the right thing to do?" Tonraq responded standing up and towering over the elder. "There is a chance my daughter may not be alive and you pretty much took our grandchildren away from us!" he hollered.

Zuko stood up, toe to toe with the Waterbender. "No. I gave them a chance to rescue their mother. A chance I wished I'd had when mine disappeared," he simply answered.

Everyone stood silent, remembering that the ex Fire Lord had lost his mother around the same age as the twins. Senna held onto her husband's arm, in case he decided to take matters to another extreme, but he simply sighed and sat back down. Zuko did the same.

"How long ago did they leave?" Katara quietly asked.

"Shortly after everyone else did," he replied.

"May the Spirits be with them," Senna whispered. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Damn it," Sytka muttered as he saw the group of Metalbender cops standing guard in the alley. There was no way they'd make it past them.

"Now what are we going to do?" Karah asked.

"I think I have the solution," Ami said with a smile. The kids gave her a confused look as she reached into her bag.

"Pabu!" they all yelled. Apollo gave the fire ferret a long lick, happy to see its friend.

"Shh! Keep it down you dunderheads!" Ty whispered with a scowl.

"Sorry," the group muttered.

"So, what's the plan?" Karah asked.

"You'll see," Ami replied with a devilish smile.

* * *

"Help! Help!" Ty cried as Apollo spun out of control, chasing Pabu. This was the last time she volunteered for a rescue mission, that's for sure.

"It's the Chief's kid!" one of the Metalbenders pointed out, going after her.

"Wait! The Chief told us to stay put!" the Captain commanded.

"Are you crazy? She'll have our heads if her kid gets hurt," the officer shot back. The Captain weighed his options and decided his comrade was right.

"All right, let's do this quickly," he said as they headed after the little Earthbender.

The four children quickly took advantage of the distraction and made their way to the door. Mac stayed behind until Ty came back running towards them.

"Well done!" he commented. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't think I'm ever doing that again," she stated. He laughed and they followed their cousins inside.

* * *

Korra didn't know how long she'd been out but she wished she would have just stayed unconscious. When she opened her eyes, or rather an eye since she couldn't quite open her left one, she was completely sore from all the electrocution sessions she had had with Lieutenant. The man may be in a wheelchair but he still had his sadistic nature. The Avatar didn't even know how it was possible that she was still alive.

The door to her cell opened and she was brusquely brought up to her feet. She gritted her teeth at the pain of her dislocated shoulder. They ignored her and carried her through another set of corridors, to a large room that looked like an underground factory. In the middle there was a large tank full of water.

"So Avatar, the time has come," Amon said as he approached her.

Korra weakly looked up and glared at the man. He chuckled.

"It's sad actually, that your friends made it this far only to be captured," he continued as men walked in with Lin, Tenzin, Asami, Bolin and Mako, who were tied up.

"Korra!," Mako yelled at his wife.

"No," she gasped.

"Yes. They were fools to think that they could rescue you."

"Let her go!" the Firebender yelled. "Take me in her place."

"What makes you think I'm going to spare your miserable life?" Mako glared at the man as he tried to fight against his captors. "No, I'm not going to end your lives. I just want you to watch the love of your life die, just as I watched my father's death."

"You're sick," Korra panted.

"Am I? Your friends blame me for the destruction of Benders. But you know who is really responsible? You."

"How is she responsible for all of this?" Mako shot at him.

"Think about it. Ever since she arrived in Republic City, everything has gone from bad to worse. She claims to be the balance in the world, but she has only managed to tip the scale further," he explained. Tenzin and Mako clenched their jaw.

"Take her up to the platform," Lieutenant commanded. The men holding the Avatar nodded and dragged her up there. Once there they placed platinum shackles around her wrists and on her legs. She let out a sharp cry of pain when they placed the band around her right leg.

"You should be thanking me you know," Amon commented. She glared up at the masked man. "Yes, you see my plans were to make you choose who I would kill first: Your husband or your children. But once you are dead, you won't have to choose."

The Avatar let out a large growl. "You won't touch them."

"You can't do anything to stop me. But just between you and me, who would you have picked?" he asked with a smirk as he grabbed her face.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him, before spitting on his mask. "Bite me," she snarled.

Amon chuckled and slapped her, knocking her to the ground. "You should be glad I'm not making you pick."

Two henchmen picked her up so she stood over the large tank of water. "Farewell, Avatar. It's been fun," Amon said. And with that they threw her into the freezing water.

* * *

"Which way did they go?" Sytka asked as Ty put her hand on the ground.

"That way," the Earthbender replied pointing towards the left corridor. The children nodded and went for the opposite direction.

"Mac? Karah?" they called when they noticed the twins hadn't moved.

"We should go this way," Karah said pointing in the direction Ty said the adults had gone.

"I thought we were supposed to go the opposite way?" Ami asked.

"We were," Mac said. They all looked at him. "But Mom is on this side."

"How do you know?" Ty asked. The little Waterbender shrugged.

"I just do,"

* * *

For a second she considered how ironic this all was. Korra struggled as she sank deeper into the tank. Her lungs were quickly being filled with the icy water and she could barely hold her breath. She hung onto life, for the world, for her parents, for her husband, but especially for her children.

_"Hold on,"_ a voice said just as she was about to give up. _"Just a little longer."  
_  
Her children and husband came into mind.

The day she and Mako were married.

Making love the first time.

Finding out she was pregnant.

Holding her twins for the first time.

The day they mastered their element.

Protecting them against Amon.

_"Mommy…is the best."_

_"Yeah…Mommy is."_

_"That's because Mommy is one of a kind."_

The memories filled her with the warmth her body cried for and the words gave her the strength to keep fighting.

* * *

The children entered the underground warehouse and they froze as they saw Korra trying to get herself out of the tank of water. The twins jaw's clenched as they saw the horrible scene and looked over to the side to find the adults tied up.

"You guys untie them, I'm getting Mom out," the little Waterbender commanded.

"You'll need help," Sytka said. After all two Waterbenders with their skill were better than just one. Mac nodded and the kids spilt up.

Karah threw a series of fire attacks at the captors while Ty made the ground shake, knocking them off balance. Ami untied the adults and held her ground against those who tried to stop her. Within a few minutes the adults were free and commencing in their own individual battles.

"Amon is mine," Mako growled as he made his way toward the masked man.

* * *

Mac and Sytka approached the tank and took in deep breaths as they willed the water towards them. The glass began to break, but it wasn't doing it fast enough. Korra was moving less and less by the second and it wouldn't be long before she would lose consciousness.

"Pull!" Mac yelled as he put every ounce of strength he had and more into pulling the water towards him. Sytka furrowed his brow and did the same, effectively breaking the glass.

The water came out in a rush but the two benders expertly maneuvered it around them till Korra's body came rushing out. They immediately ran over to her to see what they could do. Sytka iced the shackles and then broke them with an ice fist as Mac tried to sooth his mother.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked grabbing her now free hand. The Avatar coughed up the remaining water in her lungs before looking at her son.

"I am now," she weakly replied giving him a small tired smile.

"Where does it hurt, Korra?" Sytka asked as he grabbed water into his hand to started healing what he could. His grandmother and the Avatar had taught him and his cousin how to heal.

"Where doesn't it?" she muttered, letting out a shaky laugh. The Waterbender rolled his eyes at her antics and touched her leg. She clutched her son's hand and let out a yelp.

"I guess that's where I'll start," he replied as he started to heal the broken leg. "Jeez Korra, you need to stop hanging out with the wrong crowd," he said after a while, noticing the various points the leg was broken. She let out a choked laugh.  
Tell me about it, she thought.

"It's ok Mom," her son soothed as he nailed her down to the floor. "I'm going to pop your shoulder back in, ok?"

The Avatar gave him a sharp nod and tried to brace herself for the other wave of pain that was going to rack her body.

"On three. One," he said and popped the shoulder back. She gave an ear piercing yell before letting tears of pain roll down her cheeks. He winced.

"What happened to two and three?" she muttered.

"Sorry Mom. Didn't want you to think about it," he replied.

Sytka continued to heal the leg, or at least tried to set the bones back so she wouldn't be in too much pain as Mac continued to keep her calm and most importantly, conscious.

* * *

Mako went after Amon, but as he guessed, an army of chi blockers stood in his way. He expertly maneuvered his way through them and came face to face with him. The masked man chuckled.

"So, you finally caught me," he taunted.

"You are going to pay for all the suffering you have put my family through," Mako growled.

"Oh? Give me your best shot."

Mako didn't hesitate in throwing a large fire wave at the man. He easily blocked and made a fireball in his hand. Mako's eyes widened.

"Perhaps you're a bit late in the news, but I am not Amon. I'm his son, and I'm a Bender," the masked figure replied.

Their battle continued as fire met fire. Surprisingly the mad man's son was an expert Firebender. Mako could barely block his attacks as he launched one after another. Finally, he sent a fireball that hit him right in the chest, knocking him back. Seeing him on the floor, Amon gave him a kick to the ribs and to the face.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down," Amon said as he jumped off the platform. Mako grabbed his side and leaned over to see where the mad man was heading. His eyes widened as he saw him headed towards Korra and his son.

* * *

"Avatar," he called. Korra weakly picked up her head and glared at the man with the mask.

"Mac, get out of the way," she said in a shaky voice.

"No," the little Waterbender cried standing up in front of his mother, a look of defiance in his face.

Amon chuckled and made fluid movements with his arms and grinned behind the mask when he felt the electricity around him. He gathered the energy and aimed it at the boy.

"No!" Korra yelled.


End file.
